DRT 1
DRT 1 is Dekanian public television network owned by Dekanska Radiotelevizija. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, documentaries, lifestyle, game-shows, series, movies, sports and children's programmings. History DRT 1 and the company was launched on 30th November 1956 as Dekanska Televizija. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment and sports. On 22nd March 1959, Dekanska Televizija '''was rebranded as '''DT and the logo looks like ABC in United States. On 23rd September 1962, Dekanska Televizija was rebranded. On 1st January 1970, Dekanska Televizija is renamed DT-1 (or Dekanska Televizija Program 1) broadcasts in full color programmings (along with DT-2's launch). On 16th September 1976, DT-1 was rebranded as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort. On 5th October 1981, DT-1 is renamed Pervi kanal DRT as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort and the new logo looks like previous logo. On 15th September 1985, Pervi kanal DRT was rebranded as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's big rebranding effort. On 20th October 1988, Pervi kanal DRT is renamed DRT 1 and the new logo have CGI color 1981 logo. On 1st April 1995, DRT 1 was rebranded and this logo was short-lived and was only used for seven months. On 1st October 1995, DRT 1 was rebranded and the new idents looks like ORT (now Pervyi Kanal) in Russia. On 1st January 1997, DRT 1 was the new name called Première as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort and switched to the widescreen format. On 1st October 1999, DRT 1: Première was rebranded as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's television rebranding effort. On 1st September 2003, DRT 1: Première is renamed DRT 1 as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort. On 19th February 2009, DRT 1 stopped its 4:3 picture format and then became full 16:9 picture format, On 24th December 2010, DRT 1 was launched in high-definition simulcast. On 21st August 2014, DRT 1 was rebranded as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort and the new idents featuring red and orange gulals exploding on white background. On 30th November 2016, DRT 1 was rebranded and the new idents created by Velvet mediendesign. Programming Information * DRT N * Sport N * DRT Pogoda * Tele-Dnevnik * Vremija pokazati * Čelovek i zakon * Na samom dele * Pustí govorijat Entertainment * Eurovision Song Contest * Junior Eurovision Song Contest * Yukovision Song Contest * Kids Yukovision Song Contest * Dober juter, Dekanija * The Voice Dekanija * The Voice Kids * Projectorisation * Slovo Pastrija * Kalambur * Videli video? * Muškarske / Ženske * Hajte poženiti Lifestyle * Zdorovije * Neputneve Beleški * Idealni Remont * Modni prigovor * Žiti zdorovo! * Smak Game shows * Kontrolna Zakupka * Pametanci i pametanki * Ugadaj melodiju * Želite hočet postanete Milionerom? * Pole Sukces * KVN * 1 i 100 * 100% Sports (branded as DRT Sport) * UEFA European Championship * FIFA World Cup * UEFA Champions League * Summer Olympic Games * Winter Olympic Games * Liga Dekaniji Shopping * Simax Teleshopping Logos Dekanska Televizija (1956-1959).png|First logo (1956-1959) Dekanska Televizija (1959-1962).png|Second logo (1959-1962) Dekanska Televizija (1962-1970).png|Third logo (1962-1969) DT-1 (1971-1976).png|Fourth logo (1970-1976) DT-1 (1976-1981).png|Fifth logo (1976-1981) DRT 1 (1981-1984).png|Sixth logo (1981-1984) DRT 1 (1984-1986).png|Seventh logo (1984-1988) DRT 1 (1988-1995).png|Eighth logo (1988-1995) DRT 1 (1995).png|Ninth logo (1995) DRT 1 (1995-1996).png|Tenth logo (1995-1996) DRT 1 (1997-1999)-0.png|Eleventh logo (1997-1999) DRT 1 (1999-2004).png|Twelfth logo (1999-2003) DRT 1 (2003-2014).png|Thirteenth logo (2003-2014) DRT 1 HD (2012-2014).png|HD logo (2010-2014) DRT 1 (2014-2016).png|Fourteenth logo (2014-2016) DRT 1 HD (2014-2016).png|HD logo (2014-2016) DRT 1 (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016-present) DRT 1 HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016-present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka DT (1962-1970).png|Ident (1962) Skrinsot zastavka DT1 (1970-1976).png|Ident (1970) Skrinsot zastavka DRT 1 (2003).png|Ident (2003) Skrinsot zastavka DRT 1 (2007).png|Ident (2007) Skrinsot zastavka DRT 1 (2006-2014).png|Ident (2010) Skrinsot zastavka DRT 1 (2014).png|Ident (2014) Skrinsot zastavka DRT 1 (2016-.n.v.).png|Ident (2016) On-screen bugs Ekrani logotip DRT 1 (2003-2010).png|On-screen bug (2003) Ekrani logotip DRT 1 (2010-2014).png|On-screen bug (2010) Ekrani logotip DRT 1 HD (2010-2014).png|On-screen bug (2010, HD version) Ekrani logotip DRT 1 (2014-2016).png|On-screen bug (2014) Ekrani logotip DRT 1 HD (2014-2016).png|On-screen bug (2014, HD version) Ekrani logotip DRT 1 (2016-.n.v.).png|On-screen bug (2016) Ekrani logotip DRT 1 HD (2016-.n.v.).png|On-screen bug (2016, HD version) Network clocks Setevye chasy DRT 1 (2003-2006).png|Network clock (2003-2010) Setevye chasy DRT 1 (2006-2014).png|Network clock (2010-2014) Čas DRT 1 (2016).png|Network clock (2016-present) External links * Official website Category:Dekanska Radiotelevizija Category:Primary television channels Category:Launched in 1956 Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Dekania